Dark Princess
by HizDarkPrincess
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the storyline/plot. Hope you enjoy... R&R first fanfiction. Rated M for sexual content


**Just The Beginning**

Sixteen years had past since the princess had been born and hidden away. Some wondered if the other side had killed her or something, though **NO ONE **had the balls to admit it to the BIG BOSS! But he had been researching the princess on his own time; and he had found a significant amount of information. He also had a fairly good idea as to who the hidden princess was. He was finalizing his plans when the train pulled up to platform 9 3/4. He stormed off the train with his typical starkness and caught up with the Golden Trio to leave his mark as usual. "Hey Mudblood I hope you have a good summer! I know I will baby!" I remarked as I wagged my eyebrows at her suggestively. She just rolled her eyes as usual and pulled her fuming bodyguards away.

" How can you stand it Mione?" Ron asked fuming about the way Malfoy treats her; If only he knew the truth. Her and Draco had actually gotten to a truce, when its just them that is. With each of theirs heritages and friends they had to keep up appearences. Draco had come to her one night in the Library in need if some help researching. He'd been really sweet and kind so she helped him out. It was during those late nights of research that she began to really understand him. He confided in her about his father and she in turn confided in him about the previous summer.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I know you probably wont believe this but, your not the only one that's been forced to kill someone." She watched his face as he tried to believe her. "Would you like to hear my tale Draco Malfoy?" she whispered in his ear suductively. She loved the way she made him squirm when she used that tone on him. She tried to compose herself for the story she was about to tell for the first time since the incident. "You are NOT permitted to talk about this with anyone, if you wouldn't mind. I haven't even disclosed this to Harry or Ron yet, okay?" Once he promised she began:

"On my sixteenth birthday I woke up to my father in my room just as he was locking my door behind him. I hadn't quite woken up fully yet but I knew my mom wasn't home or he'd have been with her. I asked him what was wrong wondering if something had happened. He kinda had this strange glint in his eyes, then all of a sudden he was like right there next to me. He took one of his hands and stuck it in his pocket and pulled out a bag and a pipe. That morning I started my addiction to maryjane." She raised her eyebrows to his shocked face. "Then he got me drunk. He must have slipped something in it cause the next thing I know hes caressing me, and I'm not stopping it even though I know its wrong because I wanted to feel."

She stopped for a moment to gather herself. She didn't hear him move but the next thing she knows Draco is standing next to her. She gasps loudly as he crouches down to her level and gives her a comforting hug. It is at this moment she realizes just what kind of man and person Draco truely was when his guard is down. She could she him fighting the urge to kiss her but not wanting to scare or alarm her; so she wound her hands into his platnium blonde locks and kissed him. "I've always wanted to do that," she said after pulling away.

He smiled at her as she took a breath to continue the story, "He wound his hands up my nightgown to my breasts and started to rub my nipple between his fingers and the cloth. Then one hand went lower to my ..." she paused unable to finish her sentence. "That's when I snapped out of it. There was this voice in my head, a female voice. I heard it all the time in my dreams telling me how to do awful things. She told me fight back just as he was about to shove his fingers in me. In the end I ended up killing him. The voice kinda took over and next thing I knew he was dead."

"When my mom got home and found me bruised and bloody she called out for my dad. He never answered her but when she found him and screamed she hit me. Called me a slut and told me how I ruined her life once she made the decision to adopt me. I let the enraged voice take over again as she snapped her neck half making her face the wrong way. I packed my necessities, found their cash and burnt the house down. I came stumbling out after already stashing my luggage in the car that was saved from the fire."

I fed the police a story how dad raped me only to have mom walkin on him and then they started to fight. Said he set the fire and that I barely got out in time. I collected on their life savings and got ran. Got me home and found work for this bar. I love my home but its in a bad neighborhood. Wish I had a strong guy to protect me and to live with me." Then she sighed and put her head down on the table.

Draco walked up behind her and began to massage her shoulders to let out tension. It worked as he heard her moan from under her bushy brown hair. "I'm not gonna move fast or pressure you but I do want to have a relationship with you. We've bared our souls to each other and I want to be your rock and protector. I want to live my life with you no matter the consequences." Then he kissed her sealing his vow of love to her.

**END FLASHBACK**

Draco disapprated to Malfoy Manor to talk to his mother. He found her in her garden sitting on the cement bench they handmade two years ago. "Mother, I need some advice." She motioned for him to join her and as she slid her bookmark in the book. "Its about the princess. I think I may have found her,but I've fallen deeply in love with her. I want to save her from her fate. I have a plan will you help me?"

Narcissa Malfoy stared back at her soon as she weeped internally. "What do you need my son?"

"I need you to tell father some story for my wareabouts til I can find way to support me and her so I can still have you send me money and I will send how later tonight. Afterwards you need to have him disinheriate me. I will change my name and settle down. Tell him on my search I fell in love with a mud- uh muggleborn."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Did you fall for a muggleborn my son? Who is she?"

"Mother, you know as much as I do that the princess is not muggleborn. But her alias and life shes been living is. You do not truely wish to know mother. Oh alright, its Hermione Granger!"

"I see. Alright my son I shall help you. Go on upstairs and pack **EVERYTHING **you shall need or want. Hurry on up before your father gets home. Are you sure this is what you want my son? Even if your father learns of her true identity he is still gonna be furious at us." She nodded after he confirmed,"Alright my son, Good luck tell my soon to be daughter-in-law Welcome! The family ring is in my bedside table you know the incantation to make it appeal to her. Goodbye my Dragon."

"I love you mother," He whispered before packing up and leaving. I hope father does not hurt you too badly in my absence he whispered before sticking it in her pensive. He set off to Hermione's address she slipped too him on the train. He arrived at the address and knocked but there was no answer. After about ten minutes of leaning against the door he noticed a small black cat coming up the stairs. The strangest part was that the cat entered through a cracked window.

"Draco, I hadn't been expecting you yet." Hermione said from behind a newly cracked front door. He gave her a questioning look after glancing between her and the window the cat entered from before she appeared. "What you didn't know? I'm registered and everything, public knowledge." She told him but, when she noticed his confusion she laughed. "I was the cat you glared at silly wizard." She pulled him inside revealing her slytherin green sundress.

"Beautiful! You my love are stunning in that dress and color," he told her as he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. She blushed at how he romancer her. "But alas my love we do need to have a talk."

"Of course,this way Draco." She led him into the living room and sat down on the couch patting the space next to her. He slowly sat down and turned to her. "Please, start ahead with business."

He looked at her shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"I know! I'm the dark princess, I've always known. That's what the voice always told me. I understand your position if you decide to ever turn me in. I will still choose you over him, think about we could rule. I could pretend as we made plans and had an affair, then we could kill him. I would announce you as my king."

"I was prepared to give up my old life. I didn't like that lifestyle, let us live peacefully here in this world. We could rule here, you are my queen no matter what! Let me protect, love and care for you the way a princess... no a queen should be!" Speechless she nodded her head in agreement. "My mother is helping feed a story to my father, so I still have my inhieratence for now. Shes gonna cover until I can provide for us and get our names changed; until we can disappear."

"Disappear?" she questioned.

"Yes. We can go anywhere but to London to live. We could go start a new life in Paris or in the Americas. Where would you life to start a new life at? However, I don't know if we could return to Hogwarts but we could try. We could get a home in Hogsmeade until after graduation." He watched her face light up in joy at the thought of living so close to the school.

"Maybe, we could buy the shrieking shack and remodel it into our dream home!" Draco could see her thrilled buy the thought. Suddenly he remembered a remark from their third year and he snickered unintentionally. "Just what is so funny about that idea mister?" she fumed at him for laughing at her.

"Sorry my love, just recalled a thought from third year about you and this house being together in the future." Suddenly he watched as she proccessed her memories for the correct memory. She began to laugh with him. She shook her head disapprovingly at him before taking his hand and standing up. She led him around the house giving him the tour and permission to give his mother the address. She saved the bedroom for last.

"I figured you might be more comfortable in your own colors," she told him as he stood in awe. She had a king sized canopy waterbed that was covered in silk silver sheets with a silky green comforter. There was some weird contraption she called a telly on top of a beautiful oak dresser. There was an attached bathroom which had silver and green towels with DLM and RLD engraved them. He also noticed that there were two closets and one was presumably empty for clothes.

"RLD?"

"Rachael Leigh Dragomir!" she smiled at him from her vantage point on the bed. She motioned for him to join her on the bed. He shook his head no and motioned for her to come to him. She pouted as she got up and walked slowly twoard him.

He leant down as if to give her a kiss before he bypassed her lips and searched for her ear where he whispered, "I hope you shall be prepared for tonight. I want to take you to dinner. Call weaselette and go shopping for a dress, here's my card. Your attire should be evening formal, and feel free to buy other things if the need arises." He walked off right his bags into the bathroom and started the shower to get ready.


End file.
